1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mechanism for guiding fishing line. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mechanism for guiding fishing line onto a spool which is mounted to ends of a first and a second rotor arm and is pivoted between a line-guiding position and a line-release position.
2. Background Information
A spinning reel is provided with a fishing line guide mechanism that guides fishing line onto a spool. The fishing line guide mechanism is mounted to the front ends of first and second rotor arms. The fishing line guide mechanism rotates together with the rotor and is pivotably arranged between a line-releasing posture and a line-guiding posture. The fishing line guide mechanism includes first and second bail support members, a fixed shaft, a fixed shaft cover, a bail and a line roller. An end of the fixed shaft is fastened to a front end of the first bail support member. The fixed shaft cover is fastened to another end of the fixed shaft. The fixed shaft supports the line roller. One end of the bail is inserted into the fixed shaft cover and non-rotatably fastened to the fixed shaft. The other end of the bail is attached to a front end of the second bail support member.
When winding fishing line onto a spool with a spinning reel having the above fishing line guide mechanism, the bail is pivoted into the line-guiding posture and the handle is rotated. When this occurs, the fishing line is led by the bail and guided to contact the outer peripheral surface of the line roller. Then, guided by the line roller, the direction of the fishing line is changed, and the fishing line is wound around an outer periphery of the spool.
With this type of fishing line guide mechanism, in order to prevent the line from falling between the end of the line roller and the first bail support member, it is known to provide a projecting portion that annularly projects on the side facing the fixed shaft cover of the first bail support member. The projecting portion covers the end of the line roller by the inner peripheral portion of the projecting portion. (See, for example, Japanese Publication No. H8-308444.)
With the conventional fishing line guide mechanism described above, the end of the line roller is covered by the projecting portion of the first bail support member, and thus the fishing line can be prevented from entering into the gap between the end of the line roller and the first bail support member. However, when the drag is applied and the fishing line is pulled with a strong force, the fishing line, while being released, will come into contact with the projecting portion via the line roller. Thus, when the fishing line comes into contact with the projecting portion while being released, the fishing line will rub against the projecting portion and the fishing line may be damaged or cut.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved fishing line guide mechanism that prevents fishing line from being damaged or cut. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.